


他们说

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, The name of Erik's son is Alfred Matthias Durm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 关于《无耻混蛋》几十年以后的番外
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	他们说

他们说

Bgm: I Love You-RIOPY

1.

幸好外卖的速度够快，芝士瀑布拿出来的时候还飘着腻人的香气，乔纳斯叔叔把它浇在尚且热乎的熏肉披萨饼上的那一瞬间，我觉得我的口水都要掉在披萨上了。

“所以说”，一大把年纪的法务部长乔纳斯·霍夫曼先生在他儿子辈的我面前毫无形象地舔舐着指尖剩余的芝士碎，“你在飞机上遇到他了？”

我悻悻地卷起一块披萨，“何止哦，他还坐我边上。”

“哇，那这确实挺尴尬的。”乔纳斯叔叔咋舌。

“真的，他问我去斯德哥尔摩干嘛的，我说看我爸爸，结果他说：‘好巧，我也是。’”一回想起当时的场景，我真是尴尬癌都要犯了。

然后，我那位叔叔辈的老男人就捧着他那块吃了一半的披萨发出了猪叫般的笑声。

在他笑成烧水壶之前，我那位被摁在几米开外的病床上强行补充葡萄糖的老爸终于憋不住了，“披萨不给我分一口就算了，笑料总能分一点给我吧。”

听了这话的我如临大敌，只能疯狂冲叔叔使眼色，反而招致老爸意味深长的注目礼。

“阿尔弗雷德·马蒂亚斯·杜尔姆——”

“真的没什么的，爸，我保证。”，我就差把真诚二字写在脸上了，然后在他狐疑的注视下飞快地摁下了床头铃。

护士小姐几乎可以称得上随叫随到，“有什么事需要帮助吗，杜尔姆先生？”

我堆起一个彬彬有礼的假笑，“我爸爸想去花园里透透气。”

“好的。”动手能力极强的护士小姐三下两下就把最近一段时间行动能力有限的老爸扶上轮椅，然后用一块花色堪称幼稚的毛毯把他裹了个严严实实。

目送他们走远了之后，乔纳斯叔叔用戏谑的口吻对我说：

“Alf,你爸爸住院还不到半个月，医院池塘里的天鹅胖了一圈。”

2.

这是老爸第二次因为贫血住院治疗了。

第一次是八年前他回多特蒙德参加我高中毕业典礼的时候，那天太阳很大，把裹着毕业服的我热得满头大汗，老爸本来站在我边上和其他家长有一搭没一搭地闲聊，然后毫无预兆地

身子一软倒了下去，把周围一圈人吓了个半死。

在陪他去医院的路上，我一直以为他要不是中暑了就是血糖过低，却没想到是贫血。

经过护士的指引，我手忙脚乱地办好了住院手续，然后给正在门兴格拉德巴赫的乔纳斯叔叔打了电话。

等我办妥一切回到病房门口的时候，却看见一个从没见过的陌生男人在病房门口徘徊不定。

“您好？”我小心翼翼地走上前去和他打招呼。

那个人看上去和老爸差不多年纪，西装革履，灰蓝的眼珠里似乎始终带着戒备，他的目光在我身上溜了一圈然后一言不发地默默后退了一步。

这种感觉真让人很不舒服，但我还是硬着头皮又问了一遍：“请问您是找我爸爸吗？”说着我还指了指病房门口挂着的写有“埃瑞克·杜尔姆”字样的名牌。

他似乎僵了几秒，目光的逡巡也变成了审视。

“你是埃——杜尔姆的儿子？”

天啊，这个人给我的第一印象实在是太怪了，但我还是点了点头，尽量不把自己心里的别扭同步透露在表情变化上。

然后，姗姗来迟的乔纳斯叔叔刚拐到病房走廊就看见了正在和一个素不相识的男人面面相觑的我，他似乎也被眼前的景象惊到了，过了好一会儿才试探性地喊出了一个名字。

“马蒂亚斯……？”

“Ja？”我下意识地回过头。

因为班级里有三个和我重名的男生，我的朋友有时也会用我的中名“马蒂亚斯”或者“马蒂”和“马修”来称呼我。

就在这时，整件事情的高潮部分来了。

那个男人的眼睛突然亮了，他直勾勾地盯着我，抖着嗓子问：

“你也叫马蒂亚斯？”

3.

“我觉得我爸那位大律师前男友一定是误会了什么。”我放下吃了一半的熏肉披萨，忍不住叹了口气。

“他当然误会了”，乔纳斯叔叔翻了个白眼，“不过后来他不也知道了你爸爸不仅不管你叫马蒂亚斯，甚至都不是你亲爹。”

关于我不是我爸亲生的这件事，我一直都是知情的，当然他从来也没有想过瞒着我，老爸喜欢孩子，领养的或是亲生的对他来说也就是字面上的区别罢了。

“恋爱中的人都是白痴吗……我真搞不懂他是从哪里得出我是我爸亲生儿子这个结论的”，我大嘘，“话说他们分手也有二十几年了吧。”

“你毕业那次是赶巧，他是你们高中的名誉校董，正好被邀请去观礼”，乔纳斯叔叔眨眨眼睛，一副看破不说破的表情，“至于这次嘛——”

老爸的第二次住院时间比上一次要久多了，本来还是贫血的老毛病，结果顺道做了一波体检却查出一堆小毛病，我干脆自作主张让他在医院做短时间的休养了。

吃空的披萨盒子泛着油光，乔纳斯叔叔似乎突然想起了什么，“马蒂亚斯来斯德哥尔摩探病的事，你和你爸爸说过了吗？”

我用餐巾纸揩了揩手指上的油，郁闷极了，“怎么说？难道我就这么大剌剌地跟他说：‘爸，你初恋来斯德哥尔摩看你了。’他会直接从轮椅上跳起来打我的。”

乔纳斯叔叔的表情发生了微妙的变化，他静静地怔了几秒，似乎在回忆一些过于年代久远的片段，但最终还是摆出浑不在意的表情把那些扔回遗忘的角落里。

他耸耸肩，站了起来，病房的窗户就在正前方的几米处，“你爸爸逃还来不及呢。”

我也站了起来，顺着他的目光向外看去。

隔着影影绰绰的树荫，马蒂亚斯·金特尔就站在被老爸喂肥的鸭子们栖息水塘边，顺着时光的刻度线丈量着思念的距离。

4.

“妈耶”，大概是因为老情人再见时过于戏剧化，我感觉自己的五官都不自觉地扭曲着，“真的太尴尬了。”

真想采访一下被护士捂成球的老爸现在的心情，不过我猜度着，大律师肯定不会后悔，毕竟八年前在医院，是他先打了退堂鼓。

当时，他和乔纳斯叔叔在病房门口叽叽咕咕了半天，最后还是没有进去，其实老爸那个时候还在昏睡，他就算真的进去了也未必能说上话，但犹豫了半天他还是走了。

透过窗户，我看见大律师在楼下发泄似的抽了好几根烟，但他略显孤寂的背影最终还是消失在了通向住院部小路的拐角处。

后来乔纳斯叔叔也和我简单科普过老爸和大律师的恩怨情仇，我记得我当时是这么评价的：“你们年轻时候的爱情居然这么八点档？”

毕竟十八岁之前，我只知道在老爸很年轻的时候有过一段并不幸福的婚姻。

他在很多事上并不会对我遮遮掩掩，唯独每每提起这段过往都只是三言两语一笔带过。

唯独有一次，他一本正经地对我说：“Alf,我其实真的挺恨他的。”

我讶异地看着老爸点着一支烟，然后把自己藏在烟雾后边，过了一会儿他又笑了，“算了，万贯家财都是他给的，我有什么资格在这里挑三拣四。”

当时，我真的只是以为他和短命无福的那位有什么孽缘，一直到第一次见到大律师才知道老爸真正的孽缘是他。

听了我过于智障的评论，乔纳斯叔叔无语地看了我一眼，但还是故作深沉地长叹一声，“他俩真的爱的死去活来的。”

但无论如何，过了二十六年，曾经说过老死不相往来的两个人还是在这种奇奇怪怪的氛围下见面了。

不过如果没有那条幼稚的毛毯，我相信老爸可能会更自在一些。


End file.
